1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to high-voltage pulse generators using multiple transmission line stages.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Marx generator is often used to provide high-voltage pulses of several megavolts. However, the Marx generator cannot supply short high-voltage pulses on the order of tens of nanosecond in the megavolt range. The intrinsic inductance of the Marx generator does not allow such performance.